Why Do I Keep Running From The Truth?
by Cupid's Arrows
Summary: What happens when you finally let someone know you love them? What happens when your crush on someone feels so wrong? Songfic to "Crush" by David Archuleta. Smitchie.


**I hung up the phone tonight.**

**Something happened for the first time,**

**Deep inside,**

**It was a rush, what a rush.**

**Cause the possibility**

**That you would ever feel the same way…**

"Love you, bye." Mitchie said, and Shane felt something totally different. It felt like the dark of night had turned into the light of day. It was like a disease. She took over his mind.

**About me,**

**It's just too much, just too much.**

"I love you too, bye Mitch." Shane said, he really meant it too. He hung up the phone, and thought about how he was probably overreacting to what she had said. She didn't mean it like that.

**Why do I keep running from the truth?**

But he was a rockstar; the chances that she felt the same way were just too much.

He grabbed his guitar and started strumming, wondering why he kept denying that he loved her. It was late at night but her smile kept lighting up the night.

But this was what he got for being the guy that Mitchie had turned him into. He didn't want to risk their friendship, even if what he wanted to know could change his life. His head was spinning. He didn't know if he should let her know.

**All I ever think about is you,**

**You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized **

**And I just gotta know;**

But all he wanted to know was if she felt the same way.

"There's no one I'd rather be in love with than you" Shane stared at the picture in his phone. Mitchie smiling the big smile he couldn't get enough of.

Shane got a piece of paper and tried to write the letter he'd attempted to write so many times before:

'Mitch

I know this sounds crazy, but please believe me. I love you.'

He crumpled up the piece of paper and threw it on the floor. It was alright if she didn't know tonight. But the feelings just had to get out. But how? Who knows?

Being in the same town was so hard. But it was even harder to hide the feelings. But Shane never believed he was crazy for loving her.

**Do you ever think**

**When you're all alone**

**All that we could be,**

**Where this thing could go? **

**Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it really just another crush?**

**Do you catch a breath?**

**When I look at you…**

Shane was all alone, and across town, so was Mitchie. He wondered how far this crush would go.

**Are you holding back;**

**Like the way I do?**

**Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away.**

**But I know this crush ain't goin' away**

**Goin' away.**

They passed each other on the street; Shane swore if Mitchie was cartoon, hearts would have been popping out of her eyes.

**Has it ever crossed your mind**

**When we were hanging, spending time girl,**

**Are we just friends?**

**Is there more, is there more…**

**See it's a chance we've gotta take.**

"Hey Shane" Gosh it even sounded like she was flirting with me.

**Cause I believe that we can make this into**

**Something that will last, last forever, forever…**

**Do you ever think**

**When you're all alone**

**All that we could be,**

**Where this thing could go,**

**Am I crazy or falling in love?**

"Do you think you could ever love me?" Shane asked before he could stop himself.

**Is it really just another crush?**

**Do you catch a breath, **

**When I look at you…**

**Are you holding back?**

"I wish you would have asked 7 months ago." She looked at Shane as if she was about to start crying. But she just melted into his arms.

**Like the way I do,**

**Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away.**

Shane didn't know if this was just a crush.

**But I know this crush ain't goin away, goin away.**

**Why do I keep running from the truth?**

**All I ever think about is you. **

**You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized,**

**And I've just got to know…**

**Do you ever think,**

**When you're all alone**

**All that we could be?**

But all of that ended when Mitchie met Zack. She was engaged to him. So this time Shane felt his crush was so wrong.

**Where this thing could go?**

**Am I crazy or falling in love?**

**Is it really just another crush?**

**Do you catch a breath…**

All that lasted forever was the crush. He wished he could go back to the time she would call him every night. He wanted to make he smile the way she used to do.

**When I look at you,**

**Are you holding back**

**Like the way I do?**

**Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away.**

**But I know this crush ain't goin away, goin away…**

"Mitchie, I've been trying to stop this feeling because it's wrong, but I still have the biggest crush on you."

"I've been trying to stop my crush on you. But I can't" Shane watched in amazement as Mitchie took off her engagement ring and threw it on the ground. It totally got hotter as he kissed her with as much passion as he could possibly have, yep, definitely hotter.


End file.
